


Woke the Fuck up

by Omglooknoone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 3, Canon Compliant, F/F, Red Lotus Korra, before "Enter the Void", legend of korra - Freeform, the night before Korra turns herself into the Red Lotus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglooknoone/pseuds/Omglooknoone
Summary: It's the night before Korra turns herself in to the Red Lotus to save the airbenders. She has a lot on her mind and realizes she has something to tell Asami before it's too late.Based on "Woke the Fuck Up" by Jon Bellion.





	Woke the Fuck up

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axKguLdeMEY
> 
> A link to the song this is based off of. Enjoy :)

She doesn’t want to be alone. Not tonight. She pauses at the door, suddenly hesitant about coming to Asami’s room so late in the night. Shaking the doubt from her thoughts like a dog ridding its pelt of water droplets, Korra knocks firmly on the door while going over what she has to say. 

Truthfully, she doesn’t know if she has the skill or mastery to properly explain what she’s feeling. After all, maybe she is completely misreading the signals and the only thing Asami feels for her is platonic. But she can’t ignore the faint feeling in the back of her mind that every shared glance and lingering touch created. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? If Asami didn’t feel the same, the chances were high that Korra would die of embarrassment if giving herself up to the Red Lotus didn’t get the job done. Either way, she has little to lose and the last thing she needs right now are regrets and unanswered questions.

The door creaks open slowly, green eyes peeking at her through the darkness.

“Korra? You shouldn’t be up right now, you should be-” She swallows like the mere act of finishing that sentence is as unthinkable as Korra’s fate being in the hands of the Red Lotus.

Korra smiles tiredly, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “I, uh, couldn’t sleep. Do you mind if I come in?”

She steps in, and entering the room doesn’t feel like being swallowed by darkness like she had expected. The lights are off, but Korra feels at ease and strangely comforted. Realizing she’s never seen Asami’s room before, she can’t help but take a moment to observe the physical manifestation of headspace of the girl she’s fallen for. There’s scattered papers all over the desk, or at least she thinks it’s a desk because she can’t see anything but piles and piles of charts, maps, equations. She can just imagine Asami at the desk--gears whirring furiously, pencil tucked behind her ear, eyebrows furrowed as she works the problem inside and out. The image calms her briefly as she flicks her gaze back to where Asami is making tea in the kitchen, giving her time and space to figure out what she’s trying to say.

The smell of the jasmine wafts lazily throughout the room, Korra thinks it probably wraps itself around Asami, cocooning her in its softness. She needs Asami to know how she feels; she doesn’t need her to feel the same, but she needs to tell her or else it’ll eat at her until she runs out of time.

“What’s on your mind?” Asami murmurs, her voice blending with the exhale she releases over the tea.

“I just, I didn’t want to be alone. I mean, I wanted to be with you mostly,” She corrects herself quickly.

Asami’s gaze softens.

“I wanted to see you too honestly, I just didn’t want to disturb your rest.”

Korra’s heart flutters a little, hearing that Asami had considered going to find her, but the lightness doesn’t last. Her words are heavy on her tongue,

“Listen, I know there’s a chance that I won’t come back,” Korra starts.

“Korr-”

“Asami, please let me finish. I’m only going to be able to say it once,” Korra pleads, eyes glimmering in the faint moonlight. Asami is quiet, expression unreadable.

“I know this might not matter, if I don’t come back after tomorrow or if I’m not me anymore after it all happens, but,” Korra pauses. “I need you to know how much you mean to me. How much your friendship has meant to me all this time. I mean, the way you took down your father to do what’s right and how you take care of all of us- me mostly. You’re amazing.” Korra continues. “And I-I, I need you. You’re the only thing keeping me sane most of the time and the only thing stopping me from just going into the avatar state and tearing everything apart to stop them. You’ve taught me so much and helped me grow into the avatar, the person, I am now.”

“That...means a lot to me, Korra” Asami’s voice is just a hairbreadths above a whisper, even though it’s the middle of the night and everything is still.

Realizing that Asami doesn’t quite get what she’s trying to say, Korra tries again.

“I’m saying, I’ve realized I need you, Asami. In every sense of the word. I need you to guide me and keep me grounded and I need you in my life, even if we’re just friends and you don’t feel the same. Don’t let me lose myself; I’m scared, Asami. I’m so scared that tomorrow is going to change everything and there’s no universe in which it could turn out well, but I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Korra’s chest expands raggedly, like her ribcage is testing out how far it can stretch, but she’s said everything she needs Asami to know and she’ll take whatever her response is gratefully. The tears are hot, stinging at the backs of her eyes and Korra has no idea how long it is before Asami responds.

“I don’t know what to say,” Asami wets her lips briefly as Korra’s words start to sink in.

Korra’s heart drops into her stomach,

“I guess I’ll go now then, um,” Korra stands, “sorry.”

Asami’s hand appears on her arm, holding her in place as she tries to get up. Her touch is gentle and firm. Korra doesn’t know what it means. 

“Korra, I need you too, more than I’ve ever needed anything, and,” she pauses, “I’m glad you came to tell me this, before, you know,” she shifts uneasily. Her voice cracks, “I need you to come home after tomorrow, you hear me? You can’t just confess your feelings for me then just up and leave and---”

Korra’s heart rises out of the pit of her stomach and jumps up to her throat. The elation of Asami returning her feelings is severely dampened when she remembers why she had come in the first place. This doesn’t change anything. Well, it changes a lot of things, but tomorrow, she is still turning herself in to the Red Lotus and she might not come back. Her eyes lock with Asami’s, and without saying a word she decides that she refuses to be the next person who just leaves Asami Sato behind.

“Stay here with me.” She breathes, and Korra allows herself to think, for just a moment that she can just stay here with Asami and not have to leave her in the morning. Her voice is a breathy tone, on the verge of cracking that Korra hasn’t heard before, and she hopes she lives to hear it again, but at the same time hopes she never has to either. 

Crawling into bed beside her, Korra’s thoughts of the next day settle into an uncomfortable hum in her head. They’re close enough to sense the other’s presence, but not quite close enough by a long shot. If Korra flexes her fingers she can just barely graze Asami’s. There’s a mountain of unspoken questions and silent wonderings building up between them, and Korra is determined to make it back to find the answers to all of them.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Hope this wasn't too far off the mark for my first attempt at some sort of angst. Comments and constructive feedback are always welcome, I'd definitely like to improve at writing more intense and emotional scenes! Thank you Jon Bellion for the song inspiration, he's got good stuff. 
> 
> Let me know what worked for you and what didn't. Until the next time my friends!


End file.
